beybladefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kenta Yumiya
thumb|Gladiator Bahamadia SP230 GFthumbthumbthumbthumb Kenta Yumiya ist ein 11-jähriger Junge, der seit der ersten Staffel der Metal-Saga ein wichtiger Bestandteil ist. Er weint sehr schnell, hat aber ein wahres Bladerherz und ist stets zurückhaltend. Kenta kommt dank seiner Stärke ins Viertelfinale von Battle Blader, wo er von Reiji Mizuchis Bey Poison Serpent fast vollständig zerstört wurde. Außerdem erhalt er von Yu den Spitznamen "Kenchi". Kenta ist auch eigentlich die Person, um die es sich von Anfang an in der Handlung dreht, obwohl er z.B. in Beyblade-Metal Masters im Vergleich zu anderen Bladern weniger wichtige Kämpfe bestreitet (mehr dazu siehe unten). Gingka bestreitet mehrere wichtige Kämpfe (Weil er ja auch der Hauptcharakter ist), somit ist er die Hauptfigur. Er besitzt einen starken Bladergeist.Kenta und Gingka sind fast sowas wie Brüder da sie sich sehr ähnlich sind. Sein Bey Der Name seines Beys ist Flame Sagittario. Sagittario ist ein Ausdauer-Typ, das bedeutet, dass er über längere Zeit (falls er nicht von Angriffen getroffen wird) durchhalten kann und darauf wartet, bis der Gegner schwächelt und dann zum entscheidenen Angriff ansetzt. "Sagittario" wird vom lateinischen Wort Saggitarius abgeleitet, was Schütze bedeutet. In Metal Fury bekommt Kenta aber Flash Sagittario der um einiges stärker ist als sein vorgänger. Aussehen Kenta ist, im Gegensatz zu den anderen, relativ klein und hat grüne Haare und schokobraune Augen. In der zweiten Staffel trägt er blaue Shorts und ein gelbes T-Shirt mit einem weißen Streifen in der Mitte. Dazu blau-weiße Schuhe und braune Handschuhe.Er wirkt außerlich wie ein kleiner junge. Charakter Kenta hatte nie viel vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten als Blader. Dies zeigte sich sehr stark dadurch, dass er erst nicht einmal den Versuch machen wollte gegen Benkei und den Rest der Gang (1.Folge) zu kämpfen, da er davon ausging zu verlieren. Das änderte sich aber als er Gingka traf und seitdem will Kenta genauso stark werden wie er. Dieser Wunsch half ihm beim Aufbau seines Selbstvertrauens und der Erhöhung seines Potenzials. Kenta ist sehr freundlich und fürsorglich und sobald er bemerkt das es einem seiner Freunde nicht gut geht ist es sehr betroffen darüber und fragt denjenigen so lange was ihn bedrückt bis er die Antwort bekommt. Er war auch sehr aufgebracht als er dachte das Gingka, ohne es ihm zu sagen, die Stadt verlassen hätte, da die Beiden gute Freude sind. Durch die Staffeln durch zeigt er sich auch immer wieder von seiner emotionalen Seite wann auch immer er, sein Bey oder seine Freunde in Gefahr sind. Kenta hat die Kraft eines Legendären Bladers in sich. Sein Mitwirken in der Metal-Saga Beyblade-Metal Fusion Kenta ist bereits ab der ersten Folge der Metal-Saga ein wichtiger Bestandteil der Serie. So bestreitet er an einem regionalen Turnier zahlreiche Kämpfe und schafft es sogar auf den 8. Platz. Was Kenta jedoch nicht weiss: Er wird heimlich von zwei Mitglieder der berüchtigten Face Hunter beobachtet, die es auf seine Punkte abgesehen haben. Beim Nachhauseweg stellen sie sich ihm in den Weg und meinen, dass er ihnen die Punkte freiwillig geben soll oder sie würden ihm etwas schlimmes antun. Die Face Hunter bestehen darauf, dass Kenta seine Kraft in einem Kampf unter Beweis stellen soll. Doch Kenta kann der überlegenen Gang die Stirn nicht bieten und es droht ihm, zu verlieren. Wenn er da nicht falsch liegt... Gingka, ein unbekannter Blader, mischt sich in den Kampf ein und kann das Ruder in letzter Sekunde noch herumreissen. So müssen die Face Hunter eine fatale Niederlage einstecken und flüchten. Gingka stellt sich Kenta vor und meint, dass er durch das ganze Land reist und nach ebenbürtigen Gegnern sucht. Zwischen den beiden ensteht eine tiefe Freundschaft. Beyblade-Metal Masters Er hat es bei den Qualifikationen leider nicht ins Team Gangan Galaxy geschafft, da er die meiste Zeit gegen Masamune Kadoya gekämpft hat. Doch trotzdem schaut er bei jedem Teamkampf zu, um Gingka und Co. anzufeuern. Während seine Freunde bei den Weltmeisterschaften sind, trainiert er mutig weiter und wird stärker. Als Tsubasa und Yu im Krankenhaus liegen, will er das dritte Mitglied im Team Gangan Galaxy werden. Doch leider war es ihm nicht erlaubt, da er schon an den Qualifikationen teilnahm. So muss er leider aus der Sicht der Zuschauer zusehen, wie seine Freunde die Weltmeisterschaft gewinnen. Es ist in gewisser Weise ganz schön unfair, dass Kenta in Beyblade-Metal Masters so eine kleine Rolle hat. In Beyblade-Metal Fusion hat er eine sehr große und vorallem wichtige Rolle, in Metal Masters hingegen eine kleine und unwichtige (Neben-)Rolle. Beyblade-Metal Fury|Beyblade Metal Fury Da die Beys seiner Freunde sich fast ohne Ausnahme weiter entwickelt haben und er auch so keine großen Taten mehr vollbringt, beschließt Kenta, Ryuga irgendwie zu überzeugen, für Gingka und seine Freunde zu kämpfen um sich Gingka´s Respekt zurück zu verdienen. In den darauffolgenden Folgen in denen er auftritt, ist er Ryuga´s Helfer. Außerdem erlernt er durch das "Training" von Ryuga einen neuen Special Move. Dieser heißt Diving Claw. Er meinte, dass er auch ein Legend Blader werden will, weshalb er mit Ryuga reist. Kenta wird so stark, dass ein Kampf zwischen ihm und Ryuga stattfindet und Ryuga gewinnt, aber sein LDrago wird beschädigt (der Symbolbolzen bekommt einen Riss). Als Gingka, Masamune, Chris, Madoka, Tsubasa, Kenta selbst und auch die anderen Weggefährten der Freunde auf der Insel ankommen, wo die Nemesis-Gruppe ihren Unterschlupf hat, kämpft Ryuga gerade gegen Nemesis und verliert kurz darauf. Ryuga liegt am Boden. Das will sein Freund nicht einfach so hinnehmen und kämpft mit seinem Flame Sagittario gegen Nemesis. Ryuga überträgt seinem Freund sein Sternenfragment und Kenta weiß dies zu schätzen und zu nutzen, sodass sein Flame Sagittario zu Flash Sagittario wird, was es ihm ermöglicht, Pluto und seinen Fusion Hades zu besiegen. Außerdem ermöglicht es ihm, Gingka und die anderen Legend Blader im Kampf stark zu unterstützen.Allerdings bekommt er dann etwas Probleme mit seinem Special Move,da der bis jetzt auf die Klauen an der Laufspur zurücklief.Bei Flash Saggitario gibt es keine Klauen, da die Rotationsspur nun eine 230 ist. Galerie thumb|Kenta mit starter Sagittario2.png|Kenta mit Sagittario Kenta.jpg|Kenta Kenta4D.png|Kenta in Beyblade-Metal Fury Kenta-Yumiya.jpg Flame Sagittario Sammelkarte.jpg|Bey Karte Kenta Kenta Opening 126.png|Kenta in der 4. Version vom Opening "Destiny" Kenta 4D.png Kenta Yumiya.jpg|Kenta Yumiya|link=Kenta Yumiya Kenta Destiny 2.jpg Kentas wahrer Bladergeist.jpg|Kentas wahrer Bladergeist Kenta verletzt.jpg|Kenta verletzt beyblade-metal-fusion selber gemacht also verbessert.png|Kenta und co. Beyblade Metal Fury.png Los Sagittario.png Kenta Metal Fury.png|Kenta in Metal Fury Kenta schaut ernst.png Kenta stellt sich Ryuga in den Weg.png Kenta in Folge 148.png Kenta schaut zu Ryuga.png Kenta ist wütend.png Kenta ist von einem Licht umgeben.png Kenta und Madoka.png Metal Fury Zwischenstopp.png Kenta und Madoka sind erstaunt.png Kenta,Kyoya,Gingka,Madoka.png Kenta und Madoka rennen.png Kenta,Madoka,Benkei.png Kenta und Madoka freuen sich.png Kenta ist traurig und sauer.jpg|Kenta ist traurig und sauer über Ryuga KENTA §!.jpg yu und kenta.png|Kenta und Yu geben Gingka Kraft 640px-Beyblade_4D_Opening_2_Ryuga_and_Kenta_on_the_mountain_side.png Kenta (24).png Kenta (66).png Kenta (81).png Kenta (85).png Kenta with Sagittario.png Kenta in Folge 32 (Metal Fusion).png Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Charakter (Beyblade-Metal Fusion) Kategorie:Charakter (Beyblade-Metal Masters) Kategorie:Charakter (Beyblade-Metal Fury) Kategorie:Legend Blader Kategorie:Blader der 4 Jahreszeiten